


Pacifiers and Hyposprays

by kimuracarter



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Babysitting, Fanart, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Bones, and Spock end up taking care of baby versions of themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacifiers and Hyposprays

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. This is a work of fiction and not for profit.
> 
> This was written for artwork by the fabulous [](http://kilala10.livejournal.com/profile)[**kilala10**](http://kilala10.livejournal.com/).

“BONES!” Jim’s shout grated on Leonard’s already frayed nerves.

“What, Jim?” he snapped.

Jim bent down into the playpen and snatched up a little squirming blue bundle. “Baby You is trying to stab Baby Me with a hypospray!”

Leonard rolled his eyes, picking up the other bundle from the playpen. “Jim, don’t be ridiculous. He’s just a baby.”

Baby!Jim’s pacifier fell out of his mouth as he gave a cry and tried to get further away from Leonard and his baby.

Leonard looked down and saw an empty hypospray clutched in the hand of the infant version of himself. “Well, I’ll be damned. How did he get that?” The baby in his arms was trying determinedly to get to the baby in Jim’s arms, wielding the hypospray. Leonard reached down and plucked the hypospray from his hand. The baby glared up at him, and he almost laughed. He probably made that same face any time someone tried to stop him from taking care of Jim.

Baby!Jim relaxed a little, still looking at Baby!Leonard warily.

“See? Baby You is a menace!” Jim said, bending down to get the pacifier.

“Oh. Right. And whose baby has managed to escape three times already?” Leonard groused.

“Captain, if you could both lower your voices, it would be appreciated,” Spock said quietly.

Jim and Leonard looked over to see Spock sitting in a chair with another baby. Baby!Spock was contentedly drinking from the bottle Spock held for him. The baby’s eyes were closed, and his breathing was soft and slow.

Leonard rolled his eyes. Of course, Spock’s baby was a little angel. The situation caused by a transporter malfunction was getting more ridiculous by the minute.

Jim was having no luck getting his baby to take the pacifier back.

Baby!Jim squirmed restlessly against him with pitiful little cries.

Leonard frowned, moving to set his baby back in the playpen.

The baby in his arms squirmed violently and cried out, dropping his pacifier.

Leonard sighed and tucked the baby against his shoulder, reaching for his tricorder instead. He flipped it on and handed the wand to Jim. “Run that over him.”

Jim nodded and did so.

Leonard frowned. “Well, apparently, Baby Me had the right idea. Baby You is running a fever.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Knowing you, probably just a little reaction to something he shouldn’t have had.” Oddly, his own baby had calmed, as if sensing that Baby!Jim was being cared for. “How about we switch, and I’ll take Baby You to Sickbay?”

Jim raised an eyebrow. “How do I know your baby won’t try to stab _me_ with a hypospray?”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you’ll be fine.” He stepped closer, and they carefully switched babies.

Baby!Jim nudged insistently up against him, gripping Leonard’s collar in one tiny fist and then immediately relaxing. He looked over and saw that his baby had the same reaction to Jim, snuggling up against him happily and closing his eyes.

Jim smiled down softly at the baby in his arms, stroking his soft, dark hair.

Leonard felt a warmth in his chest that only partially had to do with the little feverish bundle in his arms. He cleared his throat quietly. “We shouldn’t be long.”

Jim looked up at him, his blue eyes sparkling. “Take care of me, Bones, and I’ll take care of you.”

Leonard smiled and kissed Jim’s cheek. “I always do, darlin’.”


End file.
